1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to conversion of wave energy into electrical energy and particularly to “wave energy converters”, which produce electricity from a renewable energy source (the potential and kinetic wave energy) for isolated island sites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French Patent 2,876,751 and WO-2009/081,042 describe devices which capture the energy produced by sea water forces. These devices use a floating support containing a pendulum movably mounted in the floating support with the relative motion of the pendulum in relation to the floating support being used to produce electricity.